


5 Feet Apart

by leahburke



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, everyone is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahburke/pseuds/leahburke
Summary: The gang celebrates New Years together and all is well.





	5 Feet Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eig™](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eig%E2%84%A2).



> HELLO HELLO! I apologize for being MIA!! Here's some fluff to make up for it. I hope you enjoy it because I loved writing it.

The streets of Georgia greeted their citizens with a soft layer of snow. Considering it rarely snowed in their state, today was quite a special day for the gang and they should be outside celebrating, or so Abby said. The whole squad agreed to get together, watch some movies and later on maybe even play in the snow for a while. Even though Leah told Simon she wasn't totally on board with the snow idea, she agreed to it anyway; after all, it gave her an excuse to see Abby before the year ended.  Since Leah came out to Simon last month she had been trying to work up the courage to tell Abby, she liked her, but every time she tried it’s like the words just wouldn’t come out of her mouth, a feeling Simon couldn’t exactly relate to, considering Bram knew he liked him all along.

Appreciating the snowflakes as they fell, covering the streets in tones of icy white, Simon looked out of the window. He let out a cold breath; in times like this, he missed Alice more than ever. He wished she was home for the holidays this year for unfortunately, she couldn’t find a way to come home this year. _I’m so sorry bub, I really wish I could make it, but flights are so expensive and I have so much work to do._ She had told him over the phone with a sigh. It was not a tired or a regretful kind of sigh; it was more of a wistful and apologetic one, which Simon understood. At least she wouldn’t be alone since her parents had flung over for New Years along with Nora last week. Simon wanted to be there too, but he promised the gang, he would be spending the holiday with them instead. “It’s sort of, like a new tradition between you and Bram, too” Leah had pointed out. The thought of spending the holidays with Bram for the second time made Simon’s heart float in his chest. It truly made him happy, the thought of having someone who loved him and who he loved to kiss at midnight.  
  
Nick called Simon in the morning telling him he couldn't go to Simon's place because of some “family meet up he had to attend to”.

“That's such bullshit,” Bram said over the phone, “he clearly doesn't want to be third wheeling”

“He wouldn't be,” said Simon with a triumphant tone in his voice “Leah and Abby are going to be here as well.”

“Oh come on dude,” a laugh come out of Bram’s mouth

“What? Why are you laughing?” this last question made Bram laugh even more.

“Are you seriously telling me you haven't noticed the googly eyes and the giggles? those two are seriously whipped.” Bram affirmed.

“I- Are you serious?” Simon said.

“Oh my God, Simon. You really _are_ blind”

“Oh shut up,” Bram laughed which made Simon laugh. “Whatever. Where are you, anyway? Once Leah and Abby get here we aren't getting any time for ourselves. They're lousy.”

“Oh, come on,” Bram said chuckling, “they're nice.”

“Hmhm. Still lousy” Simon laughed.

“Whatever you say, man,” Bram laughed “I'm almost there, by the way.”

“Let me know when you're here,—” A rang came from the doorbell as Simon finished his sentence.

Simon made his way through the door and smiled as soon as he saw his boyfriend standing in the doorway. _Boyfriend._ He was still surprised sometimes by the thought of having a boyfriend when two years ago he was crying and stressing over being outed. And now he could hold hands and kiss Bram in public, and it was okay.

“I'm here,” Bram said hanging up the phone. His smile was wide as ever and he looked so handsome. In times like this, Simon felt so lucky and so _so_ happy. He pulled his boyfriend towards him for a kiss. Not breaking their lips, the two boys walked clumsily inside and made their way towards the couch. Simon leads his hand up Bram's back putting his hand on his shirt and as Bram gave out a little moan, the top of the door opening sounded in the room.

“Damn it,” Bram said and he looked over to the door to see Leah and Abby standing there. “Terrible timing, guys!”

“As usual,” said Simon. He turned over to Bram, “Told you.” he said and followed this by mouthing the word “lousy".

“Shut up, Simon. Get a room, next time.” Abby let out a sigh.

“WE DID!” the two boys said at the same time which resulted in both looking at each other and laughing.

“Yeah, whatever,” Leah said, “Move over,” she told Simon. The boy let out a groan as his boyfriend got off of him and they both sat on the couch.

Simon sighed. “So, movies?” he asked looking around for a reply.

“THE GRINCH!” Leah said.

“I was actually thinking Home Alone,” Simon said.

“Oh come on!” That was Abby speaking, “We always watch Home Alone, Simon”

“Bram?” Simon said

“No! I'm not getting in the middle of this, they're gonna say I'm biased.”

“You _are!”_ The two girls said in sync.

“Fine.” Simon said, giving in, “The Grinch, it is.”

*******

As the movie ended it was dark for a few hours then. Simon laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and he grabbed his phone looking at the clock. 11:48, it marked.

“GUYS!” Abby said. “it's snowing again! Let's go out!” The excitement was evident in her voice and, of course, Leah was the first person to say yes.

“Okay, see? If you asked her she would have _never_ said yes.” Bram said and Simon nodded laughing a bit as they made their way outside.

“What's so funny?” said Leah.

“Abby and Leah standing in the snow, 5 feet apart 'cause they're not gay” it was Bram speaking.

As soon as he finished speaking a huge ball of snow was sent his way by Leah. “Hey! Come on, not cool!” Simon said.

“You want some too?” said Abby already with a snowball in hand.

“Don't gang up on me, Abby!” Simon teased as a snowball hit his face.

What had been a quiet and peaceful space 10 minutes ago, had now turned into a messy snow fight between the gang. As the group was getting tired and decided to take a break, the fireworks sounded in the streets and the dark sky was now filled with a colourful splash of flame.

“Happy New Year,” Simon said pulling Bram into his embrace.

“Happy New Year,” Bram said, “Look!” he whispered as Simon turned to see Leah pulling Abby in for a kiss. Smiling, Simon did the same. When the two duos pulled away, the group reunited and watched the fireworks.

“Another year has come,” Leah said.

“Yeah and Simon's still lame,” Abby said, making the gang laugh.

 _Today couldn't have been better,_ Simon thought as he watched the fireworks with the rest of the group and smiled. Everyone smiled, because everything was perfect, even if just for that night.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU CAN NOW SUPPORT MY WRITING BY [BUYING ME A COFFEE](https://ko-fi.com/H2H7DRV5)! it would mean the absolute world if you could support me (it's only $3 so pretty please?)


End file.
